La novena Esposa
by ItaMei
Summary: Supersticiones, no es más que un conjunto de tradiciones creadas por la mera razón de creer en algo llamado "suerte". Nací un día 9 del cuarto mes del año, fui marcada; el número 9 que en kanji se lee "Ku" significaba sufrimiento y el 4 "muerte" determinaba el destino de la mujer , trayéndole desgracia y sufrimiento. Y así, me volví yo, en la novena esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: TE CONOCÍ! **

**Caminaba alrededor del enorme estanque de peces, observando los pájaros cantar, sentir el viento soplar y escuchar el sonido del aire chocar contra los bambúes del pequeño bosque que se encontraba detrás del jardín absorta en mis pensamientos, suspire, hacia dos semanas que había pasado de ser la pequeña campesina Haruno a la señora Uchiha, encerrada detrás de cuatro enormes paredes alejada de la realidad y de cualquier contacto con el exterior; solo teniendo a mi lado una chica que hacia del rol de mi dama de compañía, Yamanaka Ino, una chica alegre y jovial que me asistía con todo lo que necesitaba. **

**Me parecía irónico el estado en que me encontraba, toda mi vida había corrido por los campos arrozales, vestida de sencillas yukatas con ordinarios zori hecho por mi padre con paja y verme ahora vestida de un kimono furisode de largas mangas de un color negro estampado con un árbol de cerezo descendiendo de la base hasta el cuello, un obi color rosa extremadamente pesado y largo que a la larga estaba segura que me causaría malestares en la espalda, unos tabi en mis pies calzando unos geta que chocaban contra el suelo produciendo un sonido hueco, sin mencionar que por dentro llevaba otras capas haciendo mis movimientos más lentos y torpe, además de llevar 5 kilo en la cabeza de adornos que colgaban al costado de mi rostro. **

**Pasar de un cerezo libre a uno enjaulado era lo que más me frustraba, extrañaba a mis padres y habría dado todo por volverlos a ver, regresar a los brazos de mi madre, escuchar las cigarras en las noches, ver la luz tenue de la luna colarse por la pequeña habitación y el sonido del arroyo que cruzaba a un costado de mi hogar, solo recordando las lágrimas de mis padres y saber que vivirían mejor con lo que recibieron por mí, partí al lecho de los Uchihas. **

**Levanto la mirada, el lugar donde me encontraba era realmente desolado, a lo lejos se veía una torre de varios pisos con techo parecidos a las capas de los pinos, similar a donde ahora vivía, mi habitación era enorme, mi antigua casa cabía allí, que solo constaba de dos humildes habitaciones, un baño de hueco y nos duchábamos todas las noches en el río, sin mencionar que ahora debía aprender sobre las ceremonias del té y arreglos florales, aunque en realidad pensaba, para que me serviría si me quedaría encerrada en ese lugar toda mi vida sin salir y sin siquiera ver a alguien. **

**Llevaba por tradición que la novena esposa no debía ser vista por nadie, incluyendo a las demás esposas, sirvientas ni siquiera del hombre al que llamaba por esposo, solo era un amuleto que participaría en rezos y rituales, haciendo el papel de muñeca de vudú, recipiente que albergara todo el mal y la desgracia que pueda tener el clan; todo lo que hacía, aprendía y vestía era puramente diplomacia, incluso el día de mi matrimonio, recordaba cómo me veía en el espejo, llevaba puesto por dentro un shiromuku, el precioso y soñado kimono blanco con pequeños estampados de flores del mismo color, por encima llevaba puesto un uchikake de color dorado con un precioso dragón incrustado alrededor y a lo largo de la prenda, siendo el interior y los bordes rojos, vestida tan hermosa, maquillada y peinada me quede toda la noche sentada en aquella habitación sin nada ni nadie que me viera, pasando un momento tan especial para una mujer, sola. **

**No sabía realmente como lucia la cabeza del clan Uchiha, solo tendría en mi recuerdo la palabra "esposo" a un hombre con una precioso voz, un carácter fuerte y que su nombre era Sasuke-sama, por la mera suerte de haberle escuchado soltar la palabra "molesto" una y otra vez frente a mi puerta, caminando de un lado a otro, al tiempo que otro chico trataba de tranquilizarlo. **

— **Sakura-sama- llamo una voz, interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamiento. **

— **Cuantas veces te he dicho que no uses el "sama "conmigo, Ino-chan- conteste a su llamado sonriendo. **

— **Lo siento, no acostumbro a llamar sin respeto a los que están relacionado con la nobleza- respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa- el mensajero le trajo una carta de sus padres- anuncio entregándomela. **

**La rasque con impaciencia, estaba prohibido hacer eso, sin embargo Ino había convencido al mensajero que les entregara las cartas a mis padres y traerlas las suyas de vuelta una vez a la semana, vi las torpes letras de mi padre y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, comencé a leerla. **

— **Desearía poder verlos nuevamente- dije apretando la carta a mi pecho. **

— **Eso puede ser posible- respondió a mi deseo una voz ajena a nosotras. **

— **Que...Que hace usted aquí Sai-sama?- pregunto Ino mas sorprendida de lo que yo estaba. **

— **Así le agradeces a la persona que le trae las carta a tu ama?- cuestiono el chico llamado Sai. **

— **Pero si es el mensajero que los trae- respondió Ino consternada. **

— **Quien crees que se las entrega?- contesto Sai con una pregunta- entable amistad con tus padres, puesto que fui yo que hice las transacciones por ti- dijo al verme perdida con su persona. **

— **Ah!- fue lo único que salió de mis labios. **

— **No puede estar aquí!- comento preocupada Ino mirándolo. **

— **Quería ver cómo era la novena esposa de Sasuke- dijo lentamente mirándome- no tuve oportunidad. **

— **De igual forma ya debe irse!- dijo histérica Ino. **

— **Sígueme si quieres salir de aquí- fijo ignorando a Ino, haciéndome un guiño. **

**Me guio hacia el extremo opuesto del jardín, se me estaba prohibido pasar hacia ese lado, aunque no entendía el por qué puesto que era un bosque de bambú similar al que está del otro lado, nos internamos dentro de ella, recogí el kimono evitando rasgarla, aunque estaba segura que si lo hacía me enviarían otra; detrás de unos matorrales había una pequeña puerta de metal, fría e imperiosa, Sai se detiene y me sonríe, con la mano me da a entender que detrás de ese umbral encontraba la libertad, emocionada como una niña corrí hacia ella, dispuesta a tirarla abajo. **

— **Sakura-sama- llamo Ino, deteniéndome. **

— **Que sucede?- pregunte algo molesta. **

— **Si sale así, correrá peligro- dijo haciéndome mirar lo que llevaba puesto. **

— **Cierto...pero no tengo kimono sencillos- respondí alicaída. **

— **Cambie conmigo- dijo firmemente impresionándome ya que estuvo refunfuñando todo el camino. **

**Asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que Sai se perdía de vuelta a la entrada del bosque, me desate el obi con delicadeza y deje caer la prenda a mis pies quedando en kosode, un kimono blanco, utilizado como ropa interior, colocándome el edo komon de Ino, de un color rosa con florecillas celeste por toda la tela, atándome el obi siendo ayudada por mi dama y quitarme los adornos del cabello solo quedando con una simple peineta; me despedí de ella apresurada, enviándole las gracias a Sai y atravesé aquella puerta que me apartaba del mundo. **

**Corrí hacia mi hogar sin detenerme a ver mi alrededor, otro día lo haría, ver a mis padres era lo que deseaba, atravesé un puente de madera, subí un cerro, encontrándome al pie de ella, mi casa, baje con un apuro y gritando "mama" "papa" siendo escuchada por mis progenitores, llorando fueron a abrazarme, me guiaron hacia el interior de la vivienda, veía que estaba más amueblada, habían más aves en los corrales y un pequeño cerdo que no estaba antes de irme. **

— **Está bien que hayas venido?- pregunto mi madre preocupada. **

— **Nadie sabe que soy la novena esposa de los Uchihas y tampoco me vieron salir- conteste sonriéndole. **

— **Vendrás otro día?- pregunto mi padre colocando un plato de dango en la mesa, mis favoritos. **

— **Si es posible, vendré todos los días- respondí abrazándolos, cuanto los había extrañado. **

**Caminaba apresurada por la calle, la noche había caído, se me había pasado el tiempo charlando con mis padres, que al darme cuenta ya todo estaba oscuro, portaba una pequeña antorcha de vuelta a la mansión de los Uchihas; apure más los pasos al sentir que alguien me seguía, colándome en varios pasillo que en el pasado tomaba como atajo, escuchaba los pasos detrás y eche a correr hasta toparme con un callejón sin salida, maldije por lo bajo, debí haberme equivocado por la oscuridad, voltee rápidamente para salir, encontrándome con tres hombre cerrarme el paso, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía con fiereza y mis pies me temblaban, retrocedí varios pasos hasta chocar con el muro, tome la antorcha y lo separe del mango, lanzándoselo para distraerlo y correr, sin embargo un tipo me tomo por la muñeca y me lanzo de vuelta a la pared no sin antes haberle dado un golpe con el palo que llevaba en la mano. **

— **Maldita!- grito abalanzándose a mí. **

**Blandí la vara a la suerte diestra y siniestra, al estar pegada al muro no me veían bien por la falta de luz en ese ángulo, profiriéndome ventajas y golpearlos con todo mi fuerza noqueando a uno y lastimando a otro, en un tercer intento de golpear al que estaba moribundo, alce el palo pero fue arrebatado por el que aún no había tocado, empujándome hacia la pared, intente gritar pero me tapo la boca, el otro tipo me tomo de las manos mientras me tocaban, logre morderle un dedo y profirió un grito, recibiendo como paga un golpe a mis mejillas, forcejee mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerzas y en un último intento grite fuertemente cerrando los ojos; sentí como las manos que me tocaban me halaba el kimono para no sentirlos más, caí de bruces al no tener presión sobre mí y atreví a mirar. **

— **Estas bien?- pregunto un chico iluminado por la luna que acababa de asomarse. **

**La luz sobre él, privilegio mis ojos a deleitarme con su imagen, era alto, su piel era blanca y nívea, el cabello lo llevaba alborotada detrás con unos mechones caer por el costado de su rostro fino e hipnotizaste, me sonroje, la luz no alcanzaba hasta donde estaba, segura de que no podía ver mi rostro. **

— **Si estoy bien, gracias- conteste mirando a mi alrededor los hombres tirado lejos de mí. **

— **Donde vives?- pregunto tendiéndome la mano. **

— **Puedo ir sola!- exclame, nadie debía saber quién era. **

— **Como quieras- respondió frio dándose la vuelta, pidiendo que me dejaran una de sus antorchas. **

**Me levante enseguida recuperándome del shock, limpiando la ropa, hecho a correr nuevamente no sin antes patearle la cara a esos mal nacidos; rodee la mansión con cuidado para entrar por la puerta entre los matorrales, encontrándome con unos guardias haciendo las revisiones y se dirigían a donde estaba, hecho a correr nuevamente hasta llegar a la entrada principal, a la suerte no había nadie, empuje la puerta y camine sigilosamente quitándome los zapatos, unas puertas corredizas se abrieron encontrándome con unos ojos oscuro como la noche, sobresaltándome, reconocí su rostro en seguida, preguntándome que hacia el héroe que me salvo en la casa de los Uchihas. **

— **Tengo hambre, tráiganme algo de comer- dicto aquel hombre con una voz cautivante. **

**Reconocí su melodiosa voz al escucharlo por segunda vez comprobando si había sido producto de mi imaginación al parecerme conocida su voz, grave con una terminación aguda, hizo sobresaltar mi corazón al saber quién era el que estaba en frente de mí. **

— **Que esperas?- pregunto mirándome con esos ojos y facciones inescrutable. **

— **Pediré que le traigan la cena- respondí saliendo de mi ensoñación, haciendo una reverencia. **

— **Solo quiero un ramen- contesto dándome la espalda. **

**Me dirigí a la cocina tanteando, jamás había recorrido la casa principal, guiada por mi olfato, la encontré, era enorme, con varios fogones y ollas colgando, un enorme armario que supuse que estaban las especias, grandes cestos de verduras y un balde gigante de agua, con grandes ventanas decoraba el lugar; un señor con poca barba, alto y fornido con las mangas arremangadas hasta los hombros con unas especies de tirante, cortaba vegetales con agilidad. **

— **Puede prepararme un ramen con camarones?- pregunte tímidamente. **

**Levanta su mirada seria y amarga sin decir palabra alguna, se dirige a una habitación adyacente, pude divisar hileras de hilos colgando de tubos que supuse que eran cordones de harina, sale de ella con un plato hondo rebosante de fideos, los hierve y con sutileza los condimentas, teniendo en menos de 15 minuto el ramen, colocándolo sobre la mesa y reanudando sus labores, tomo una bandeja de la encimera y coloco el plato sobre el, un porta palillos con ellos adjuntado me dirijo a la sala de estar; Sasuke-sama leía sentado sobre el tatami alzando la vista cuando entre y colocarle el ramen a su frente. **

— **No como camarones- dijo mirando el plato. **

— **Son bueno para el estrés y el cansancio- conteste sorprendida de conocer a alguien que no le gustaran. **

— **Me producen comezón- respondió mirándome a los ojos, estremeciéndome. **

— **Lo siento, no sabía que le produjera alergia, le traeré otro- dije tomando el ramen. **

— **Déjalo aquí y tráeme otro- exigió sereno e imperturbable. **

**Hice una reverencia, las clases de modales en realidad estaban siendo útiles para algo, regrese a la cocina sin encontrarme con el señor, debio haber terminado sus labores, entre al cuarto y saque los fideos, tome de unos enormes tarros costilla de cerdo salado rebanándolo en trozos salteándole con salsa agridulce, agregando a la sopa del ramen un huevo batido, cebollinas y zanahorias en rebanadas, colocando finalmente en una esquina el puerco. **

— **Siéntate y come- dijo tomando los palillos y diciendo "itadakimasu". **

— **Eh? No soy digna de compartir mesa con usted- respondí sorprendida. **

— **He dicho que te sientes- dicto de manera firme, llevándose los palillos a la boca. **

**Me senté al otro lado de la mesa y comencé a imitarle, lo observaba con disimulo, un noble comiendo ramen, se me hacía imposible, aun con ese platillo lo comía de manera elegante sin llegar a ser afeminado, introduciéndose a la boca grandes bocanadas sin rayar en lo grotesco, llevaba puesto un kimono negro con líneas blanca y un obi rojo.**

— **Me sorprende que supieras de medicina- dijo refiriéndose a mi comentario de las alergias. **

— **Tengo un amigo que estudiaba para ser doctor y yo leía todos los libros que tenía- respondí colocando los palillos con la punta hacia dentro, sinónimo de haber terminado. **

— **Entiendo- contesto observando el exterior. **

**Tenía un aspecto cansino, bostezando, a leguas se le notaba el estrés encima, producto de un posible insomnio, me levante y tome una tetera que estaba colocada sobre un fogón cilíndrico de barro lleno de carbones al rojo vivo, lo llene de agua y deje que calentara, de una pequeña bolsita saco las flores de manzanilla que mi madre me dio esta tarde. **

— **Tomase este té, ayudara a que se relaje y tenga mejores sueños- coloque el cuenco de porcelana. **

**Me mira con esos ojos inexpresivos, pude divisar una efímera sonrisa torcida de lado, sacudí levemente la cabeza y volvía a mirar, estaba tomándose el té con tranquilidad, probablemente ya estaba alucinando, se levanta con intención de salir. **

— **Que tenga buenas noches, Sasuke-sama- despedí con una leve reverencia. **

— **Buenas noches- dijo mirándome sobre su hombro y perderse tras las puertas corredizas.**

**Lo conocí, lo había conocido, en el lugar equivocado, de la manera errónea pero en el momento preciso. **


	2. Chapter 2: Mala Impresión

**KONICHIWA! mil gracias a todos los que entran a leer y un abrazo y un beso a las bellas chicas que comentan! de verdad me hicieron muy feliz leer sus opiniones poniendo mi imaginación a volar aquí les traigo el 2do cap; no muy largo pero humilde XD. Sin mas que decir, disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado una semana detrás de aquellos muros volví a estar, mientras personas entraban y salían; si la idea de estar atrapadas en esas paredes con libertad de desambular dentro de ella me deprimía, estar encerrada en mi habitación todo los días, me hacia rallar en la claustrofobia, volviéndome irritable, con el único propósito de evitar que alguien pudiera verme, como me desesperaba esas estúpidas costumbres, detestaba que me mantuvieran apartada del mundo y prohibirme la libertad usándome solamente como un amuleto, dejándome sola a mi suerte, buscándome solo para esos tontos rituales, por la desgracia de ser la novena esposa, quería gritar, golpear y destruir todo lo que había en aquella habitación, saltar esas barreras y vivir nuevamente como la andrajosa pero feliz campesina que solía ser a estar allí como muñeca de trapo en exposición aumentando mas mi despecho, solo frenando esos deseos la idea de que mis padres tenían mejor vida de esa triste forma; se acercaba el inicio de la siembra de arroz por lo cual todos preparaban lo necesario para el ritual que se hacia todos los años para alejar las tempestades, las plagas, la sequía que posiblemente arrasaran con el cultivo; el clan Uchiha eran prósperos y respetados por el alto rango que tenían los patriarcas en la corte del Rey y conocidos por la producción del mejor sake del país, a lo que conllevaba que el ritual era sumamente importante, dejándome salir cubriéndome el rostro y usar una especie de kimono largo, hacia una habitación oscura y llenas de aroma a incienso, sentándome en un altar daban comienzo a una serie de rezos y oraciones, quemando tiras de papeles con letras rojas, esparciendo alcohol y gotas de mi sangre sobre ellos, haciéndome beber el producto del culto; recordar el sabor y el liquido bajar por mi esófago era desagradable, irritando todo a su paso produciendo fuertes dolores día tras día hasta terminar el largo ritual, escociéndome el corazón y llenarme de una soledad dolorosa, espere el momento de volver a fugarme.<strong>

**— Sasuke-sama acaba de regresar- anuncio Ino entrando a la habitación con pasos apresurado- y le esta buscando- dijo con un semblante preocupado.**

**— Regresar de donde? Y por que esta buscándome?- pregunte atropelladamente.**

**— Hace una semana partió a una reunión con el consejo y acaba de regresar buscando a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda- contesto temerosa- la única que encaja con ese perfil es usted!.**

**— Por que deseara verme?- susurre bajando la mirada intrigada.**

**— Dijo que quería que le preparara algo de comer- respondió dando vueltas- no debió verse con el! Es en contra de las reglas.**

**— Cálmate Ino! Nadie sabe como luce la novena esposa aparte de ti y de Sai-kun, puedo sencillamente hacerme pasar por una criada mas- dije tomándole del hombro.**

**— Quiere decir que volverá a salir?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido con la esperanza que lo negara.**

**— Claro que si! Se los prometí a mis padres- conteste levantándome y cambiarme el kimono- ademas mi esposo quiere que cocine para el- me sonroje al instante ante la idea.**

**— Sakura-sama por favor no lo haga, si nos descubren, solo Dios sabe que nos harán- trato de retenerme una preocupada Ino.**

**— No va a pasar nada, es imposible que se enteren- dije internándome en el bosque- y no, no cambiare de parecer.**

**Por una extraña razón deseaba verlo, caminaba apresuradamente hasta llegar al portón principal, entrando sin problemas caminando hacia aquella habitación don de por primera vez lo había visto, abro sin pensarlo dos veces retractandome de lo que vi; sus facciones impasibles se giraron para observarme, su piel blanca, sus simétricos ojos y tranquilo me escrutaban, una nariz perfilada precedida de unos labios pasibles, aceleraba mi pulso con una solo ojeada, siendo mas hermosos que en mi recuerdos.**

**— No te enseñaron modales, impertinente!- grito una mujer.**

**Sobre las piernas de la cabeza del clan Uchiha se hallaba una mujer de aspecto prepotente, su cabello era de un rojo llameante, unos ojos oscuros llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono verde pálido con adornos fuertes totalmente abiertos mostrando la ropa interior, me observaba con desprecio.**

**— Lo siento, fui descortés- me disculpe torpemente haciendo reverencia, cerrando la puerta.**

**— Karin, estoy cansado, quieres quitarte encima?- pregunto sasuke-sama produciendo unos quejido molesto de la aludida.**

**— Pero no he recibido cariño en una semana!- fue lo ultimo que escuche decir.**

**Corrí sin rumbo con la cara avergonzada, entrando a una habitación, recordaba con suma claridad los apasionados besos y los atrevidos roces, sacudí la cabeza y maldije por tener tan buena memoria, que tanto había sido el orgullo de mi familia y que ahora me torturaba lentamente; a decir verdad siempre había sido inocente en esos temas sobre la interacción entre las parejas lo que hacia mas que un tabú la situación, respire hondo y por primera vez preste atención lo que me rodeaba, estaba en una especie de biblioteca, callado, amplio e iluminado acercándome lentamente a unos estantes tomando un libro de una portada liviana y de color azul, leí de manera rápida y el corazón me dio un vuelco al saber de que trataba, en el redactaba como había surgió la absurda costumbre de la novena esposa.**

**Hacia mucho tiempo, alrededor de un siglo, hubo una hermosa mujer que había sido producto de la unión prohibida de una sirvienta con el señor del clan donde servia, acto que sembró la ira en la primera esposa por su incapacidad de procrear, siendo castigada con la muerte por tal blasfemia y criar a la criatura como una esclava por despecho, otorgándole por nombre Shiku, escrita con los kanjis "muerte" y "sufrimiento", creciendo en un ambiente de malos tratos y deprecio de parte de las esposas, amada por las sirvientas y educada por sacerdotisas del clan, pulieron en ella una personalidad brillante, fuerte y carismática, trayéndole desgracia a ellas al enamorar al heredero, hijo de la segunda esposa y único primogénito de la familia, dado que el patriarca después de la muerte de su amada y el falso fallecimiento de su hija, se negó rotundamente a darle al clan otros herederos al apellido; Shiku siendo ignorante de su linaje y procedencia se convirtió en la novena y preciada esposa, viviendo felices los días de madre y mujer, hasta desatarse una maldición del dios de la naturaleza, azotandolos con sequías y plagas que destruían las plantaciones, llevando a la aldea al hambre, dio como sacrificio su vida, por amor a su esposo e hijo que recién conocía, con el poco conocimiento adquirido por sus educadoras, para calmar su furia y traer paz, siendo venerada se impuso entre la nobleza, la tradición de una novena esposa nacida los días relacionados al nombre de Shiku, seria la que traería prosperidad y alejara todo mal, manteniendo su balance mediante sacrificios.**

**Cerré con fuerzas el libro, patético, era lo que realmente me parecía todo esto, vivir en una era de conformidad e inferioridad me hacia sentir débil, todo lo que debía cargar solo por esas tontas tradiciones, era egoísta y discriminaste; tome otro libro con fiereza, parecía que el estante de donde estaba redactaba todo sobre lo que yo un día debo presenciar, ver y dar por una familia que jamas conocería, obligada a vivir y morir sola, descubriendo que era venerada solo por lo que representaba; la puerta por donde siempre salia en realidad era utilizada para sacar el cadáver al fallecer la habitante de ese hermoso pero desolado palacio; mi sangre para tatuar a los primogénitos de cada esposa dándole virtud y fortalezas para llegar a ser la cabeza del clan, mi cabello con el tiempo seria usado para trenzar amuletos; si moría el patriarca, la novena esposa se iría con el, aun si este viva, pero si ella moría primero era sustituida y enterrada en silencio; soledad y tristeza era lo que sentía, miserable y vulnerable eran lo que esas palabras hacían sentir, preguntándome si en realidad lo hacían por respeto o usarlas como simple instrumentos, derrame amargas y frustradas lagrimas.**

**— Quien eres?- pregunto una voz sobresaltándome.**

**— Esto...soy yo Sasuke-sama- respondí sin saber realmente que decir.**

**— Quien eres?- volvió a preguntar, excrutandome.**

**— Soy una humilde dama de compañía, Haruno Sakura a su servicio- mentí, haciendo una reverencia.**

**— Por que nadie te conoce?.**

**— Pues...porque yo...soy la sirvienta de mi ama, la novena esposa- respondí apresuradamente, debía informarle a Ino mas tarde.**

**— Hmp!- contesto pareciéndome atractivo- nadie mas que los dueños del clan, incluyendo a las mujeres tienen el permiso de tocar los libros- se sentía un aire de superioridad.**

**— Lo siento, soy nueva y estoy aprendiendo las reglas del clan- sin duda alguna debo instruirme mas en el tema.**

**— Tradición y cultura?- leyendo la portada del libro que acaba de poner- que te parece?**

**— Tonto y absurdo, para que tener tantas mujeres y hablar sobre amor verdadero? Marcan sus destinos solo por esas insensatas leyes creada por el miedo- sentía enojo, ira y frustración- trantandola como si no sintieran, inhiben sus pensamientos y decisiones, patético es la palabra que describe todo esto.**

**— Las mujeres solo son instrumentos de procreaccion y satisfacción por eso es necesario tener muchas- sus ojos me observaban con satisfacción y superioridad- son débiles y blanda, por eso las categorizan como inferiores por los que son- un golpe directo a mi orgullo.**

**— Dicen eso pero las cosas sencillas no son capaces de hacerlos- su expresión me hacia perder la paciencia.**

**— Para eso están ustedes, las criaturas inferiores, mujeres.**

**Lo mire con enfado, respire lentamente tratando de calmarme, tiempo atrás hubiera respondido todas sus ofensas hasta rayar en una verdadera discusión; siempre deteste la manera en como trataban o le hablaban a las mujeres, ese sentimiento de superioridad menospreciando lo que podíamos hacer y pensar, negándonos en las tomas de decisiones y manifestar lo inteligente y capaces que podíamos llegar a ser, con el posible temor de que lo superáramos, calle por tratar con un orgulloso Uchiha.**

**— Solo las mujeres de la nobleza saben leer- dijo al verme callada; a lo corto me había dicho pobre y sin cultura.**

**— Mi madre servia para el clan Hyuuga, Neji-sama se encargaba de enseñar a Hinata-sama, de ese modo aprendí- respondí con todo el respeto que podía después de ofenderme completamente**

**— Los Hyuuga eh? Escuche que el heredero de la segunda rama ahora es la cabeza del clan por falta de heredera de parte de la rama principal- sus facciones eran frías pero su habla era egocéntrica.**

**— Si tenían una heredera, Hinata-sama!**

**— La descartaron por inútil- sonrió de medio lado, era un despreciable bendecido con rostro de ángel.**

**— Era bondadosa- no permitiría que nadie insultara a la amable y dulce Hinata.**

**— Bondad es sinónimo de debilidad, algo que debe carecer la cabeza de un clan.**

**— Quien eres para decir eso?- estaba molesta, su manera de expresarse era cruel.**

**— Jefe del clan mas poderoso de japón, me hubiera apoderado del clan Hyuuga si no fuera por que ese "genio" remplazara al estorbo que llamaban heredera- escupió amargamente al mencionar a neji-sama como genio.**

**No lo pensé dos veces y mi mano se levanto hacia su mejilla, su mano atajo la mía con una mirada escéptica.**

**— Tu una simple sirvienta atreverse a golpearme, de verdad eres valiente- tenia el entrecejo fruncido y a mi me palpitaba el corazón con furia.**

**— Permití que hablaras de las mujeres como si fueran sirvientes o algun objeto, pero no perdonare a nadie que hable mal de mis amigos!.**

**— Oh! Sentimientos de amistad, me agrada tu lealtad, supongo que eso es un aspecto admirable de las mujeres, su fidelidad incondicional.**

**— Es algo que tu nunca conseguiras con esa actiud que tienes- tire de mi brazo con fuerza encarandolo.**

**— No hay nada que yo Uchiha Sasuke no consiga- dijo acorralándome, en el oído, besando mi cuello- por cierto, gracias por aquel ramen que preparaste, me ahorro la resaca que me esperaba.**

**Sonrió de medio lado y salio elegantemente por la puerta dejándome sonrojada por el contacto y enojada por aquella buena impresión que tenia de el producto de la ebriedad, lamentándome el perder el poco tiempo que tenia junto a ese bastardo con un principio machista, saliendo de aquella mansión que tanto me deprimía.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Caminaba por los pasillos directo a la sala de estar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, nunca había conocido a una chica inteligente de fuertes principio con un sentido feministas tan grande, siendo la primera en levantarme la voz hasta la mano hacia mi, un hombre reconocido, respetado y mas codiciado del país, interesante me parecía la manera en como me retaba prohibiéndome a obtener todo lo que quería. <strong>

**— Haruno Sakura, algún día te domare y tu sola vendrás a mi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se que esta un poco corto pero era necesario, es como una pequeña extensión del primer capitulo, prometo que en el próximo sera un poco mas largo.<strong>

**Quería mostrar mi agradecimiento a los que me animaron a seguir con sus bellos comentarios.**

** : me alegro que te gustaría el capitulo pasado y espero que este también lo sea, espero tu opinión y gracias por el review! ^-^**

**inesUchiha: sinceramente cuando leí tu comentario me emocione y sentí ternura por la manera en como animas y te agradezco de corazón, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este igual, espero tu opinión y gracias por el review! ^-^.**

.773: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, soy bastante nueva aquí y espero que pueda superar tu expectativa, espero tu opinión y gracias por el review! ^-^.**  
><strong>

**GenesisSakuritax: gracias por tu comentario y la verdad trato de mantener suspenso aunque no soy muy buena en eso XD tratare de seguirlo mas cerca y espero tu opinión y gracias por el review! ^-^.  
><strong>

**Agradezco igual a las personas que lo colocaron como favoritos, Y UN MILLÓN DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TI QUE ENTRAS A LEER MI FICS Y FORMAR PARTE DE ELLA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Volvi! Creo que no deje mucho tiempo para intrigarlos pero me moria por subir otro cap! espero que les gusten Disfruten! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Me levante perezosamente, estirándome mientras Ino entraba a la habitación con un platón color cobre rebosante de agua y un pañuelo, me lave el rostro y enjuague la boca disponiéndome a desayunar en el jardín como acostumbraba. Hoy había planeado ir a incursionar a la cocina, había decidido hacer unos dango debido a que Sai-kun prometió visitar ese día y traerme libros de medicinas pertenecientes solo a los de la alta sociedad además de los aprendices de algún doctor; vestí de un kimono sencillo comprado por mi dama de compañía, el clan cumplía con todo lo que deseaba menos la libertad o el poder interactuar con personas, escuchaban mis peticiones debido a que yo representaba un símbolo importante para la familia, a través de Ino. <strong>

**Salí como de costumbre por la puerta trasera, cerciorándome de que nadie estaba cerca entre a la mansión principal Uchiha dirigiéndome a la cocina; aun era temprano pero el señor de aquella ocasión se encontraba cortando un enorme pernil y condimentarlo, me dirige la mirada en cuanto me acerco. **

— **Puedo usar la cocina?- recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. **

— **Si- contesto, pensaba que era mudo. **

**Tome harina de arroz estante y lo vertí sobre un bol, agregue agua proporcionalmente e hice una masa consistente y pegajosa toma un pedazo dándole forma de albóndigas y dejarla reposar en un plato, cuando ya casi terminaba, calenté agua en una olla y agregue las bolas cuando hirviera sacándolo cuando flotaran; una vez fuera los deje enfriar y los coloque en un pincho para después bañarla en salsa hecha con soja, almidón y azúcar. **

— **Quiere probar?- prepare un poco de té con unas hierbas verde. **

**Se acerca lentamente, estuvo observándome, desde pequeña se me había encargado hacer los dango para las festividades o venderlas en las ferias para ayudar a mi familia; mis dulces eran amados por mis vecinos y personas del pueblo, por lo que no me preocupaba por el sabor ahora; toma un pincho y los prueba, asintiendo. **

— **Tienes buenas manos y delicado de sabor- dio un pequeño sorbo al tema, después de masticar el dango- anteriormente he probado ese sabor. **

— **Tal vez es porque has probado los Sakura's Dango de la feria de los cerezos- sonreía cada vez que le gustaban mis dangos. **

— **Tu eres la que los hace?. **

— **Toda mi familia- conteste amontonando los dangos en una bandeja- por cierto el ramen de aquella vez estaba delicioso, cuanto tiempo tiene. De trabajar aquí? **

— **Unos 20 años- se sentó enfrente de mi dando un sorbo al té- más o menos cuando Sasuke-sama nació e Itachi-sama impresionaba al clan con las artes marciales. **

— **Itachi-sama?- no sabía que los Uchihas tuvieran más de un hijo. **

— **Es el prodigio del clan, casi nunca esta y cuando volvió es porque había problemas que Fugaku-sama, que en paz descanse, no podía resolver- estaba impresionada por dicho personaje- lo solucionaba y se iba otra vez. **

— **Por qué y cuándo?- respondió con un leve levantamiento de hombros, cayendo en cuenta que no debía tocar esos temas. **

— **Cuando fue la última vez que regreso? **

— **Hace unos meses atrás, cuando Sasuke-sama se casó y se convirtió en la cabeza del clan. **

— **Entiendo- había algo extraño en ese relato y no parecía dispuesto a seguir contando- retomando el tema inicial son de paladar exigentes aquí? **

— **Bastante, por eso hay tres cocineros distintos que se turnan para cambiar el sabor todos los días- dejo la taza sobre la mesa que una vez nuevamente llene- y creo que podría asignarte la parte de postre. **

— **Me halaga su propuesta pero mi ama debe estar esperando esto- me despedí apresuradamente, evadiendo todo compromiso posible. **

**Camine con calma debido a la pesada bandeja, cruce varios sectores de la mansión para dirigirme al que estaba a la otra esquina pasando cerca de un estanque, había un chico leyendo un libro en una especie de una choza con una enorme mesa en su interior, situada en el centro del estanque abarrotada de peces, alza su mirada en cuanto cruzo por su enfrente; deja su libro al percatarse de mi pasando por un puente se acerca a mí que huía disimuladamente. **

— **Justo la persona que quería encontrar- atajo colocándose en frente de mí cerrando el camino. **

— **Que desea Uchiha-sama de esta humilde servidora- dije con toda la cortesía que poseía, aún estaba indignada por lo de ayer. **

— **Que llevas allí?- se le daba bien cambiarle el tema cuando le venía en gana. **

— **Algo que no es para usted- corte groseramente, se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería lidiar con él. **

— **Dango- dijo después de aspirar el aroma que desprendía el plato cubierto, entendiendo la mano para tomar uno. **

— **No le enseñaron a no tomar lo que es suyo?- quite la bandeja de su alcance, sorprendiéndolo y luego pasar a molesto. **

— **Acaso se te olvido realmente quién soy?. **

— **Que seas la cabeza del clan Uchiha, consejero de su majestad Naruto y se lo dueños del mejor licor de Japón no significa que deba tomar lo q no le corresponde ni tratar a las personas como lo hace. **

— **No sabes lo que es el temor de que te despida y aplaste a tu familia. **

— **Usted no puede despedirme, no es mi amo- desafié con una sonrisa, él era la cabeza del clan, yo la deidad que ellos adoraban. **

— **Estas segura?- estaba realmente molesto **

— **Si, además si lo logra los hyuuga me tenderán los brazos- su ceño se frunció aún más, estaba disfrutando de esto. **

**Su semblante de indignación se suavizo, parecía entender que con altanerismo no conseguiría nada conmigo, una sonrisa de medio lado, traviesa, adorno sus labios acelerando los pulsos de mi corazón acercándose lentamente a mí, realmente sabia usar sus encantos, trate de tranquilizarme pero tener esa expresión de demonio encarnada en ángel justo enfrente volvió un caos mi mente, tirando al trasto todo mi esfuerzo de poner serena mi mente; sentía que su mirada me quemaba y su sonrisa me incitaba acercarme a la tentación, hui dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás chocando con una puerta acarralada con sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, notando el mínimo detalle de su rostro, observando que su kimono estaba levemente abierto dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho; sentía una sensación extraña de un peligro placentero, acerco más su cara hacia mí, cruzando por mi mente la efímera idea de tocar sus labios negando con firmeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza y girar mi rostro a un costado. **

**Sentía su aliento en la parte izquierda de mi cuello, erizándome para luego alejarse, quedando un cosquilleo de la presión de su cuerpo cerca del mío; se encontraba recostaba sobre un pilar, devorando los dango uno tras otro, era un maldito demonio depravado. **

— **Sirve para mí. **

— **Como dice?- no me reponía de un shock y ya me sumergía en otro. **

— **Se mi sirvienta, necesito una y eres la única que me será útil. **

— **Siento mucho tener que rehusarme, pero ya sirvo para alguien- disponiéndome a seguir mi camino, me **

**molestaba como se expresaba. **

— **Tu ama es mi esposa, puedo asignarle a otra. **

— **No lo creo, usted no tiene autoridad en su novena esposa- dije sonriendo con sorna- y si yo sirvo para ella. **

— **Que extraño, yo fui quien escogí las sirvientas para cada uno de mis mujeres y recuerdo haberle asignado una rubia de ojos azulado- su expresión se había tornado más seria y fría- realmente eres parte de la servidumbre o eres una impostora- volviendo a acorralarme **

— **Claro que lo soy!- respondí serena, solo por fuera. **

— **Entonces despediré a la rubia y tú la asistirás en su lugar- dijo lentamente, de manera malvada- las sentencias de ver a mi novena esposa son mucho peores que las mía. **

**Estaba preocupada por Ino, por mi culpa la despedirían y solo sabía Dios lo que este monstruo le haría con tal de desenmascararme, estaba sopesando la idea de seguir agrandando más la mentira alegando que yo era una espía de algún clan, cuando alguien interrumpió. **

**- Yo la contrate por petición de los ancianos, ella es la hermana huérfana de tu inmaculada esposa. **

**Un chico alto vestido de un kimono azul se acercaba a nosotros, su piel era demasiada blanca debido a la falta exposición al sol, el cabello de color negro intenso y una sonrisa falsa adornaba su rostro, Sai-sama me había salvado de tener que involucrar a otros inocentes. **

— **Sai-sama! No debió decir eso, Sasuke-sama es el que más debe ignorar sobre estos asuntos- colabore a su mentira. **

— **Que haces aquí?- el Uchiha parecía reacio a su presencia. **

— **Que ahora no puedo visitar a mi querido primo- sin borrar su sonrisa que irritaba al azabache- Sakura-chan tu ama se molestara por tu retraso. **

**Me despedí con una leve reverencia, agradeciendo internamente por la brecha que abrió para alejarme de ese frívolo demonio, pase sin inconveniente la entrada de la última sección de la mansión siendo recibida por Ino, me despojaba del kimono y colocaba los que usualmente usaba, escuchando la voz de Sai-sama inundar el lugar, saliendo a recibirlo y acomodarnos en el jardín. **

— **Como te encontrasteis con Sasuke?- contándole el suceso de manera molesta y quejándome al final. **

— **Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan indignado- dijo entre risa después de comentarle la pequeña discusión de modales que tuvimos **

— **Es por que odia que alguien le contradiga y hacerle quedar mal- di un sorbo a mi te, riéndome. **

— **Parece que a los Uchihas le atraen las mujeres con carácter- su mirada parecía perdida donde estaba Ino sentada- Se repetirá la historia- hablaba más para el que para los demás. **

— **eh? **

— **Deberías aceptar la propuesta de mi primo- parecía que el don de evadir los temas y cambiarlos era de familia. **

— **Además de lo obvio, no quiero estar cerca de un cubo machista andante. **

— **Perdón mi intromisión pero Sai-sama de que propuesta hablan?- pregunto Ino preocupada, era realmente amable. **

— **Sasuke desea que Sakura sea su sirvienta. **

— **Como?- salto sorprendiéndonos- Sakura-sama esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, permití que saliera pero esto cada vez se tornara más peligroso. **

— **Lo se Ino, cálmate, decidí por el bien de todos no toparme con el- tranquilice obligándola a sentarse de nuevo. **

— **No creo que eso sea buena idea, Sasuke se ha encaprichado contigo y buscara la manera de tenerte- dejo la taza en la mesa y nos observó con seriedad- investigara todo sobre ti y dará con tus padres, de esa manera se enterara que eres su novena esposa y la vida de tu dama estará en sus manos. **

**Observe a mi compañera, estaba asustada, tome sus manos por mi impulsivos caprichos la había involucrado, de alguna manera debía arreglarlo y la única forma era cumplir con la demanda del Uchiha además, por una extraña razón Sai parecía dispuesto a convencerme que aceptara a toda costa. **

— **No se preocupe por mí, fue mi culpa todo esto y debo recibir mi castigo- Ino me sonrió lo que hizo que me sintiera más culpable. **

— **Tu también estarás en problema, te sustituirán y destruirían a tu familia- remato Sai, decidiéndome por completo, no podía involucrar a mis padres. **

— **Comunícale a tu primo, que acepto su propuesta, con la condición de que aun serviré para su novena esposa- dije ignorando los pero de mi única amiga- aún tengo responsabilidades aquí y no puedo arriesgar más. **

**Ambos aceptaron la propuesta del otro, como mera diversión y el temor de perder, sin saber que incursionaban por áreas desconocidas para ambos y solo JUNTOS podrían superarlo.**

* * *

><p>WOALA! hay muchas lectoras nuevas! que FELIZZZZ! les agradezco de corazon sus coment!<p>

Ya que tengo bastante tiempito y me siento super contenta res pondere a todos las dudas.

.773: digamos que detesto cuando menosprecian a una mujer y en ese tiempo se veía mucho eso de allí nació la personalidad rebelde e independiente de Saku, pienso que es poco elegante darle una paliza así que lo mas probable es que termine sometiéndolo (BUAJAJAJAJAJA), cambiando de tema he estado fisgoneando en los perfiles de mis lectoras para conocerlas mejor y me lleve una grata sorpresa KYUHYUN ES EL MEJOR! *-*, espero que te haya gustado y tus comentarios siempre sera bienvenido ^-^

Msdupree22: un Sasuke machista criado de esa manera y una Sakura feminista que vivió una vida libre se confrontan a ver quien domina a quien XD en lo personal esa idea me parece exótica no lo crees? me alegro que te gustara y tus comentarios siempre sera bienvenido ^-^

Daniela12063: Agradezco el tiempo para escribir el comentario, espero que supere tu expectativas y tus comentarios siempre sera bienvenido ^-^.

Ojala que les haya gustado! y obvio que comenten! ya saben que a Sasuke hay que adularlo para que siga actuando de manera tan sepxy/patan XD

UN MILLÓN DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TI QUE ENTRAS A LEER MI FICS Y FORMAR PARTE DE ELLA!

**Se despide **

**~Mei~**


	4. Chapter 4: Caprichos

_HOLAAA! siento muchísimo la demora pero había estado bastante ocupada y depresiva, un foro donde subía mis locas ideas fue hackeado y perdí mucho de mis historias, pase varios días hundida en la depresión hasta que recuerdo que estaban en mi correo XD y mágicamente recupere al animo y WAAALAAAA! espero que les guste y ENJOY IT!_

* * *

><p><strong>- No me gusta esto!- chillaba una peliroja señalando unos platillos que se encontraban a su frente.<strong>

** Había alrededor de unas siete mujeres ataviada de hermosos kimonos sentados en dos filas uno enfrente de la otra separados por un enorme espacio, sobre sus piernas, la servidumbre iba y venía de la cocina con una mesilla de cuatro patas color caoba, cuidadosamente barnizada, con diferentes platos cuyo destino era el gran salón donde se encontraba la familia Uchiha esperando el almuerzo.**

** - No quiero ni esto y este otro- seguía criticando una de las esposas- parece que a esto se le cayó el pote entero de sal- solo se escuchaba su voz retumbar el lugar cuando solo reinaba el sonido de los palillos chocar con los platos.**

** En la parte frontal, en medio del espacio de las dos filas, sosteniendo una jarra de porcelana, a lado de la cabeza del clan, observaba consternada el drama que formaba aquella mujer que descartaba uno tras otro con solo una ojeada sin siquiera probar el esfuerzo que había hecho el cocinero y su empeño por complacerlos; las demás esposas estaban sentadas en silencio ignorando la escena pidiendo de vez en cuando que sirvieran té o algo de vino, parecían estar acostumbradas a ese teatro que armaba, se mostraba de muy mal humor y su dama de compañía la estaba pagando.**

** - Yo la llevo por ti- tomando la bandeja, parecía a punto de llorar.**

** Era increíble la barrera que se sentía en esa habitación, el aura que emanaban era sofisticado, elegante en lo que hacían, una actitud de autosuficiencia y de refinados modales produciendo un gran lienzo de indiferencia entre los presentes, ninguno reparaba en lo que hacía o decía el otro haciendo que el ambiente fuera frio y silencioso muy diferente a lo que yo llamaba una "cálida" comida junto a la familia. Deje la bandeja con los platos intactos sobre una de las mesas, atrayendo la atención del cocinero.**

** - Karin-sama?- asentí suavemente mientras el negaba- nunca he podido complacerla.**

** - No entiendo por qué no le gusta, si esta delicioso- lleve un bocado de una especie de ensalada- y a todos los demás parecen gustarle.**

** - Según ella, criticar, es el rol de la primera esposa.**

** - Como escogen eso del puesto que ocupa cada esposa?**

** - Por sus estatus y linaje, Karin-sama es hija del capitán Uzumaki tío de sangre de su alteza Naruto-sama lo que la convierte en prima del rey.**

** - Con razón se muestra tan importante- dándole un punto a favor por su comportamiento.**

** Tomo un platillo e iba a echarlos en un gran balde siendo retenido por mí.**

** - A dónde va a parar esta comida- asomándome dentro del balde.**

** - Pues para los animales que tenemos en la granja.**

** - Seria un desperdicio, tantos niños en la calle sin alimentos cuando a los animales se pueden alimentar con los granos de los campos y los tallos de las hortalizas- mire decepcionada los platos que uno a uno iban trayendo las sirvientas intactas.**

** - Eres demasiado amable y justa para ser parte de los Uchihas- me observo con seriedad- llévale esto a la segunda esposa, ten ten-sama.**

** Coloco sorpresivamente sobre mis brazos una bandeja e indicándome donde quedaba su habitación, se despidió de mi regresando a su labor, incrédula emprendí mi caminata; toque con los nudillos la tercera puerta de la segunda ala de la mansión siendo recibida por una pequeña muchacha haciéndome pasar, la habitación era más acogedora que grande totalmente opuesta al de Sasuke que era amplia e impetuoso adornados con cortinas de perlas colgantes, una mesa con manteles rosa y en las paredes en vez de ser decorada con cuadros de flores o paisajes como las demás, tenían colgados armas de diferente tipo tras un aparador, sorprendiéndome al verlos de cerca que aun conservaba un siniestro filo. Tras unas cortinas de seda apareció una hermosa mujer de unos preciosos ojos marrones contrastando con su finas facciones, adornando en su cabeza dos chongos del mismo color sujetada por peinetas que colgaban de su costado cortas hilera de piedras color sangre, tenía un aspecto demacrado demasiada blanca y con un semblante de angustia se acercó a la mesa, una vez sentada destape los recipientes produciendo una expresión de asco y nauseabundo en ella, pidiendo que retiraran eso de su vista.**

** - Que le sucede a Ten ten-sama?- caminábamos de regreso a la cocina.**

** Mediante señas me dio a entender que se sentía mal.**

** - No puedes hablar?- pregunte estúpidamente siendo respondido con una pequeña negación de cabeza.**

** Caminamos en silencio todo el trayecto, parecía diminuta y ligera para servir a una de las esposas del clan, movía osadamente su larga melena oscura con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus preciosos ojos plateados, en la comisura de la boca tenía una enorme cicatriz que daba hasta debajo del cuello, parecía profunda y antes que pudiera formular aquella pregunta que me inquietaba, una dama apareció de la esquina del pasillo anunciando que mi "amo" deseaba verme, despidiéndome apresuradamente.**

** Sentado sobre un tatami con varios libros apilados en la pequeña mesita se encontraba aquel hermoso y no muy agradable ser, leyendo sobre literatura con una expresión entre molesta y ansiosa, llevaba dos semanas en este extraño juego de "la novena esposa disfrazada en sirvienta" proporcionándome la libertad de ir y venir sin temor a ser descubierta pero también la desgraciada desventaja de cumplir estúpidos y machistas peticiones.**

** - Necesita algo Sasuke-sama- pregunte con falsa amabilidad.**

** - Dónde estabas?- bajo el libro que estaba leyendo para escrutarme detenidamente.**

** - Ayudaba en la cocina y...**

** - No eres una sirvienta común, no debes hacer otro trabajo más que servirme a mi- interrumpió la explicación que el mismo me había pedido.**

** - Le llevaba el almuerzo a su segunda esposa que no se presentó al salón- lo mire fríamente por ese comentario un tanto posesivo.**

** - Entonces su dama está siendo irresponsable, sería necesario cambiarla- me sostuvo la mirada con su típica expresión neutral.**

** - Eso no es irresponsabilidad, no cumplió con su deber para cuidarla- era reamente irritante conversar con el- a diferencia de usted que ni se preocupa por el bienestar de su propia esposa.**

** - Te recuerdo que solo es una unión física con el único objetivo procrear herederos, para esos asuntos insignificantes están sus damas de compañía.**

** - Eres un...- el corazón bombeaba furiosamente y mi mano ardía por golpearlo.**

** - Un qué? Parece que no aprendiste la lección de hace una semana- su sonrisa era altiva y su expresión era maliciosa.**

** Estaba provocándome y lo disfrutaba igual que en aquella situación. Tenía tres días de haber iniciado, no lo veía tan mal de todo tenía más libertad y me distraía en los pequeños caprichos de mi "amo" y se me había asignado el cargo de pastelera en la familia conociendo más a la servidumbre y con ello secretos del clan; era una tarde calurosa en la mansión de los Uchihas, la época de cambio de primavera a verano, donde se produce la primera cosecha y la última siembra del año, los campos doradas quedaran desierta, los pájaros descenderían de los nidos en busca de los granos que se desprendían al cortar el trigo o arrozal; Sasuke había elogiado mi capacidad de retener información y mi aguda percepción haciéndolo tomar la decisión de enseñarme literatura, lógica, filosofía y a redactar poemas analíticos. Para mi sorpresa era bastante paciente y simpático, muchas veces hasta pensábamos y opinábamos lo mismo relacionado a muchos temas, siempre y cuando no tuviera esas opiniones machistas menos constructiva y más ofensivas.**

** - Porque no puedes aceptar que ese razonamiento está bien?**

** - Hum! No es arte algo débil.**

** Discutíamos sobre una poesía que había escrito su hermano, encontrándolo fortuitamente dentro de un libro que había tomado al azar, en el expresaba lo cuanto que admiraba a las mujeres, su fortaleza, delicadeza y decisión, retrataba a una fémina en específico debido a que en ellas describía parte de su rostro, Itachi parecía pensar en el sexo femenino como un arte suave, precioso y delicado a diferencia de su hermano que nos categorizaba como especie más "débil".**

** - Parece que la palabra "débil" y "Hum" abarcan todo tu vocabulario.**

** Suspiro, cerrando derrotado los ojos, normalmente siempre cuando sostenía una conversación de este tipo hablaba con razones y hechos saliéndome siempre con la mía, ambos teníamos fuertes e inquebrantable pensamientos totalmente opuestas lo que dificultaba que opináramos lo mismo, él era heredero de un poderoso clan inculcado con principios fuertes y anticuados cuando yo había crecido siendo un ser libre aferrándome a las ideas antónimas a la inferioridad.**

** - Demuéstrame lo contrario- dijo acercándose a mí y acorralándome- te doy 60 segundos para zafarte de mí.**

** Tomo mis muñecas y aprisiono mis piernas pegando su cuerpo totalmente a mí, contando de manera regresiva acercando su rostro al mío, "53" recuperándome de la conmoción forcejee contra el rozando mi cadera contra la suya, "35" comencé a sentirme exhausta por el aumento de presión de su parte notando como su cuerpo temblaba perceptiblemente, "20" soltó una de mis manos aprisionando las dos con una sola mano dándome a entender que ni aun así podría zafarme mientras la otra me tomaba por la cintura apretándome más contra él, "10" sus labios se posaron en el inicio del cuello y lo que restaba de tiempo aprisiono su boca contra mi piel mordisqueandola.**

** - Acepta por fin que eres débil- susurro en mi oído soltándome y saliendo del salón con una sonrisa victoriosa.**

** Y desde ese entonces, sumando la seguridad de Ino y los arrebatos de su esposa Karin al encontrar su kimono desarreglado en la puerta y a mí, lívida sentada en el suelo con una maldita marca que había dejado siendo mi más grande vergüenza al no poder ocultarlo, no le lleve más la contraria absteniéndome a callar y a asentir hipócritamente a todo lo que decía pero él estaba empeñado a provocarme sin embargo no le daría el gusto, no esta vez.**

** - No es nada Sasuke-sama- sonreí con esfuerzo.**

** - Léete estos libros y prepara tus maletas- parecía decepcionado de que no le siguiera el juego.**

** - Para qué?**

** - Iremos al palacio y tú iras conmigo.**

** - Hai!- tome los libros haciendo una reverencia.**

** Otras veces me hubiera negado para no alejarme de las visitas matutinas de mi familia y provocarle más problemas a mi dama pero una visita al palacio no era oportunidades que se presentaban todos los días; debía arreglar todo tipo de situaciones que pudieran presentarse en mi ausencia, unos que otros amuletos, incienso para los rezos de cada día y triángulos de papel para las malas vibras mientras escuchaba a Ino emocionada por la idea incluso mas que yo que por gusto había estado buscando una manera sutil de comunicarle que me iría, se mostraba mucho más relajada ante el asunto de que quebrantara todas las reglas de la familia y con aquella errónea libertad me preguntaba...**

** Que encontraría?**

** Que sucedería?**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a esas lectoras que me dejaron sus bellos comentarios, me animaron <strong>**muchísimo**

**mari vargas 773: no se porque siempre que copio el nombre de tu usuario solo me sale los números :S pero bueno, jajajaja obvio Sasuke necesita una mujer que lo haga amarrarse los pantalones y tenga al toro comiendo de la palma de su mano y vistiendo de rojo XD me gusta mucho como quedaron estos personajes dos caracteres fuertes tratando de dominarse, veamos a donde les llevara esas actitudes. Bueno para mi Sai es un personaje lleno de misterio ni yo aun se que quiere, capaz y este enamorado de Sasuke XD naaa mentira, ****espero con ansias tu comentario *-***

**sasuxsakuchocolatito24: awwww tu avatar encontró su gemelo en mi fics, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y para ser sincera al principio pensé que no seria muy popular por el trama xq es de periodos antiguos y le verdad disfrute mucho estudiando la cultura japonesa aunque todo es inventado por esta mente maquiavelica XD siento mucho la demora y **espero con ansias tu comentario *-*****


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA! regrese! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Siento muchichichisisisisisisismo la demora, he estado un poco ocupada xq esta personita de aqui pronto se graduara, tenia examenes, confeccion de tesina y presentacion, regalos, despedidas T.T etc etc etc, un sin fin de cosas que tenia que hacer PERO aqui le traigo el siguiente cap, creo q un poco mas largo que los otros y el sexto capitulo ya esta en proceso de emision XD espero que les guste y ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p>La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, sin atreverme a levantar la mirada una pelirroja lanzaba mirada de enojo sobre mi persona mientras discutía con el inmutable semblante de Sasuke-sama que revisaba uno papeles sin prestarle atención.<p>

– Si vas al palacio con alguien, yo soy la más indicada- reclamaba dolida la primera esposa.

– Creo que he sido claro que no iras- siseo sin prestar atención alguna en su persona.

– Soy tu esposa, Sasuke-sama y estoy en todo mis derechos ir- recalco prepotente – además que soy su majestad es mi primo y por si fuera poco todas las esposas del clan Namikaze ira, estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí.

– Hace dos días que regresaste del país de la arena.

– De igual forma es una oportunidad de estar todos juntos en familia y de mostrar a los demás clanes las hermosas esposas del clan Uchiha- comento mas refiriéndose a si misma que a los demás- y sabes que adoro estos tipos de viaje- dijo con un tono coqueto.

– ¿Quién fue la que paso molestando aquella vez que fuimos todos al palacio?

– Pues eso fue hace mucho tiempo –respondió ofendida- si no asisto su majestad se molestara.

– No creo que hagas falta- dijo sin piedad observándola por primera vez- en que eres buena?

–Pues se cantar, tejer, arreglos florales, bailar y complacer- contesto insinuante.

–Y eso de que sirve?- se veía aburrido e irritado de seguir tratando con ella- bien, que me gusta comer?- agrego evitando que siguiera con sus discursos utópicos.

– Ramen? Camarones?- respondió con duda

– Onigiri con atún y tomate – conteste al tener su mirada sobre mí- Sasuke-sama es alérgico al camarón.

– Sabes cocinar?

– No- estaba consiente que su mirada molestaba estaba sobre mi

– Sabes extender un futon?, lavar ropa? O tienes conocimiento acerca de medicina?- negó ante tales preguntas.

–Porque debería saberlo? Para eso hay cocineros, sirvientas y doctores que irán.

-Crees que esto es caravana para llevar a tanta gente? Con ella me es suficiente – la pelirroja estaba que echaba chispa de rabia.

–Quieres decir que ella es más valiosa que todas tus esposas?

–Si lo planteas así, si lo es- su rostro se tornó roja de indignación - me es más útil que todas ustedes juntas.

–No me interesa, igual iré- desafío con superioridad.

–No iras- su mirada se tornó oscura, asustando a la pelirroja- Sakura, arregla tus maletas- asentí saliendo con deprisa, podía sentir la tensión y estaba segura que no deseaba participar de ella

El paisaje corría a nuestro lado y con ella la mansión Uchiha, la temperatura había bajado bastante a medida que viajábamos, era nuestro segundo día desde que partimos y aún faltaban un día y medio más. Aun podía recordar el día que partimos donde Karin-sama estaba callada asesinándome con la mirada, con la enorme incógnita de porque cambio de idea, el amo extendió su mano para ayudarme a subir la carroza complementando su enojo. Dormía apoyado en mis piernas siendo mecido por el movimiento del carruaje, su respiración era tranquila y su rostro mostraba el encanto que adoraban las mujeres; era un personaje bastante misterioso, podía pasar ratos en silencio, habían pocas cosas que le gustaban y de las pocas bastante interesante, le gustaban las cosas dulces que no compagina con su carácter y lo más impresionante de todo era que los animales por una extraña razón se acercaban a él, un ser con aspecto de príncipe y personalidad de ogro cavilaba si era una virtud p un defecto cuando el rechinar de los caballos lo despertó, mostrando irritabilidad.

– Que sucede?.

- Sasuke-Sama el sol por estas regiones suele ocultarse más deprisa, no nos dará tiempo para llegar al siguiente pueblo, deberíamos descansar aquí.

- Creo que sería buena idea- dijo saliendo de la carroza- Shikamaru, Chouji, vayan a buscar una posada que tengan un establo y alimenten a los caballos.

- Hai!- contestó arrastrando las palabras con pereza.

- Gaara y Kankuro, encárguense de los suministros de mañana- término perdiéndose por las calles dejándome sola.

- Le ayudó señorita?- extendió la mano el chico pelirrojo.

- Gracias- agradecí bajando- ustedes no son de konoha cierto? Su acento es diferente.

- Somos del País de la arena, fuimos traído aquí después de la guerra contra el País de la tierra.

Japón era inmenso continente formado de cinco grandes naciones, el país de la tierra, rayo, agua, viento y fuego, siendo esta la más grande y próspera gracias al primer rey, Jiraya que después de la primera guerra peleo febrilmente aun cuando había quedado hecha escombros, levantándolo entré las cenizas convirtiéndolo en una prepotente nación, atrayendo rivalidad y enemistad con los países vecinos se encontraban en constante riñas, durante la segunda guerra por motivos de expansión el país de la tierra aprovechando el inmenso territorio y la pobreza del país del viento invadió parcialmente el lugar, confrontándose con el país del fuego que había ido a su rescate gracias a las buena relación con el anterior rey Minato.  
>Debido a lo devastado que había quedado, los jóvenes emigraron a Konoha, capital del país del fuego como pago al constante apoyo de este.<p>

- Ya que están aleado con nosotros también tienen las mismas costumbres?- pregunté escogiendo unas frutas del mercado.

- Podría decirse que un poco, ya que la mayoría de la juventud crecen aquí, aunque más sólo son las festividades- respondió el chico castaño con extrañas líneas morada en la cara.

- Que hay de la tradición sobre la novena esposa?.

Ambos chicos se miraron y por su expresión debí suponer que no.

- Este es el único país que porta tan triste tradición- voltearon dándome la espalda con seriedad- debemos regresar pronto lloverá

- Caerán...rayos?- mire al cielo oscuro con temor.

- No lo creo, el viento sopla fuerte.

Regresamos casi a la carrera evitando la lluvia, la posada era bastante grande para el pequeño pueblo, tenía un ambiente hogareño aunque su decoración era imperiosa probablemente por la amabilidad de los anfitriones.

- Sólo nos queda dos habitaciones okiak-sama- informó una señora de hermoso kimono.

- Sakura compartirá habitación conmigo, ustedes...

- Me niego- corte antes que terminará la frase_ sería una molestia para usted amo, los sirvientes no deberían compartir habitación con usted.

- No pienso dejarte en una habitación con una manada de hombres- expresó con seriedad- profanarías tu dignidad.

Sus palabras me golpearon cayendo en cuenta que ambas ideas eran vergonzosos, sin embargo era orgullosa y esta vez no me permitiría ganar.

- Usted también es un hombre, sería una deshonra para la servidumbre- se notaba lo contrariado que se sentía por mis palabras- y más para su imagen.

- No creo que se atreverían a hablar de mi- me miraba con una sonrisa altiva- si no te gusta la idea, entonces ustedes dormirán en el establo.

- Eres un desalmado! Ya casi estamos en invierno, los quieres matar del frío?- estaba segura que los chicos estaban sorprendidos por cómo le hablaba a la cabeza del clan Uchiha.

_ Lo sé, tu escoges.

Me dio la espalda entrecruzando los brazos y detrás de mí los chicos se preparaban para salir; me sentí molesta y pequeña ante su juego, sabía que lo hacía para molestarme y yo aún era débil para ganarle. No entendía porque razón acataba todas sus órdenes sin chistar y con devoción capaz de verter su vida por él.

- Esta bien, compartiré la habitación con usted- conteste resignada parando al pelirrojo que ya estaba en la puerta.

- Buena elección.

Se gira enfrentándome, su mirada era pícara y su sonrisa sensual alocando extrañamente mi corazón, evitando observarle.

- Pero si es Uchiha-san- saludo un hombre raro vestido completamente de verde.

- Rock Lee- su expresión era de fastidio y el mío de curiosidad- Sakura encárgate de lo demás.

Asentí sin dejar de observar aquel extraño hombre de aspecto alegre y de expresión humilde. La habitación era más grande de lo que imagine, decorado con arreglos florales y pequeñas lámparas, un armario, mesa con utensilio para preparar té y una esquina con una carpa para vestirse. El olor de tierra mojada inundó el lugar, la lluvia caía ferozmente corriendo a cerrar la ventana; una luz proveniente del cielo iluminó el cuarto petrificándome.

- Sakura, quiero un poco de té- escuche a lo lejos callado por un trueno que me estremeció.

- Sakura- volvieron a llamar.

Relámpago tras relámpago iluminaron el armario mientras mordía llorando el futon en el que estaba envuelta, "Pronto pasara" "todo estará bien" "cálmate" me decía una y otra vez intentando fallidamente tranquilizarme sin embargo los truenos caían sin piedad alguna.

- Sakura- escuche la voz más cerca y unos golpeteo en la puerta me sobresalto chocándome contra ella- Que haces allí?

- Estoy...bien, sólo estoy... buscando algo- respondí entre cortada, ahogando un grito por el rayo.

- No hay nada allí que tengas que buscar- trató de abrir la puerta corrediza del armario obstaculizado por una bara- no será que le temes a los rayos- su voz se tornó en un susurro, el sonido de la lluvia había bajado- Sal! Ahora mismo, los espacios chicos producen más eco.

- Ya casi lo encuentro...pronto le haré el té...no se preocupe.

- Al carajo con el té! Abre la puerta, yo te ayudare- forzó la puerta y golpeó con insistencia- la lluvia ha menguado, sal.

Dude durante unos minutos, al no escuchar más los rayos obedecí quitando la bara; Sasuke-Sama al notarlo abre salvajemente la puerta observándome con el entrecejo fruncido. Me tiende la mano con delicadeza, me inspiraba confianza y seguridad, la tomo bajando un pies; una luz atravesó la habitación haciéndome retroceder sin embargo él tiro de mi sacándome por completo del armario, caímos sentado mientras yo me aferraba a su cuerpo, ahogando mis gritos, me abrazó.

Los rayos del sol atravesaron las ventanas calentando mi cuerpo, trate de cambiar de posición pero algo me sujetaba de la cintura abrí mis ojos con dificultad por la luz mientras que mis manos palpaban mi alrededor.

- Que se supone que quieres tocar?

Me incorporé con rapidez al escuchar su voz, mareándome, pero fui tirada otra vez hacía él, por primera vez note sus latidos y me sonroje al ver la posición en que estaba; levante la mirada, aún tenía los ojos cerrados teniendo una espectacular vista de su rostro como si pudiera ser más hermoso de lo que era.

- Porque estamos en el mismo futon- pregunté lista para sus burlas.

- Sólo había uno- me sorprendió su respuesta debido a que el otro futon estaba a nuestro lado, sonreí, era más maduros de lo que creía.

- Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, debemos seguir nuestro camino- me levanté notando que ambos llevábamos yukatas.

- Antes que preguntes, le pedí a una de las sirvientas que te vistiera- dijo leyéndome la mente.

- Gracias- susurre sonriendo perdiéndome detrás de la carpa para vestirme.

Retomamos nuestro largo viaje desde temprano, había estado molesto parte de la mañana debido a que Lee-Sama, un hombre que me pareció muy caballeroso a la manera de hablar y tratar a las mujeres, se había unido a nosotros ya que estaba aburrido de viajar solo en su carroza. No paraba de hablar y a mí de escuchar sus historias, se notaba lo mucho que había viajado y lo alegre que era, animando con canciones, bailes y cuentos, todos disfrutábamos incluso la servidumbre que iba a caballo, con un amo así nunca se alcanzarían no como el nuestro que había permanecido mal humorada aparentando dormir en mis piernas todo el viaje.

Acampamos al anochecer, era la primera vez que dormía en la intemperie aun cuando me había criado en un campo, observar las estrellas en el medio del desierto era totalmente una delicia, el crepitar del fuego, el burbujeo de la olla y el aroma del asado acobijaba mi cuerpo, alegrándome haber salido.

- Sucede algo Haruno-sama- pregunto un pelirrojo al verme rebuscando entre las cosas que iban en otra carroza.

- Qué extraño, jure haber puesto suficiente cobijas para todos, solo encuentro tres y una tetera por aquí.

- También se le perdió algo?- pregunto shikamaru arrascándose la cabeza.

-Desapareció el botiquín, unas vajillas, las tazas y los libros que usted me encomendó- comunico preocupado Chouji culpándose de su inutilidad.

-No es su culpa chouji-kun, acabo de recordar que las había retirado de último momento y olvide volver a subirlas- mentí, nadie de allí era el culpable.

La noche había caído rápidamente bajando la temperatura, el calor de la sopa y el fuego ardiendo en la leña calma unos cuerpos tiritantes

-Sasuke-sama, está haciendo mucho frio regrese a la fogata- debajo de un frondoso árbol observaba el cielo- por lo menos cúbrase- añadí al ver que no respondía.

-Hay suficiente para todos?- su pregunta me sorprendió, jamás creí que se preocupara por los demás.

-Sí y sobra- conteste con una enorme sonrisa, retirándome

Sobre la mullida hierba descansaban todos los de la servidumbre, el amo no había regresado y Lee-sama se encontraba en su carroza; cubro con una sábana a los chicos que dormían apoyados uno contra otros cerca de la fogata y me siento sobre un tronco a lado del chico llamada Gaara, que estaba de guardia tendiéndole la última cobija.

-No la necesito – rechazo empujándolo de vuelta.

- Pescara un resfriado, es lo que menos queremos- a la fuerza lo hice aceptarlo.

-Entonces compártala conmigo- dijo arropándome junto a él – duerma.

-No es necesario, estaré bien en la carroza- sonrojándome por la situación.

-Sasuke-sama se molestara si se enferma.

Su expresión serena y vigilante capto mi atención por varios segundos asombrada otra vez por esa fidelidad a su amo, emanaba tranquilidad aunque pareciera un chico que a simple vista intimidaba pero lo que más me cautivo eran esos ojos aqua con unas ojeras marcadas observarme inexpresivamente, cerré los ojos apoyándome en su hombro.

-Que están haciendo?- unos ojos negros acompañado de un ceño fruncido rasgo el momento.

-Bueno…esto..como- me levante de un brinco nerviosa sin entender porque estaba tratando de explicar la situación.

-Solo había una cobija Sasuke-sama y Sakura-sama se negó a quedársela- explico levantándose Gaara y arroparme con el culpable de esa situación incómoda.

Se observaron por una fracción de segundo y dirigiéndose a mi con un "Ven" le lanzo la sabana que tenía en sus manos y empujarme al carruaje tumbándome sobre los cojines a su lado; mantuvo su fría mirada taladrándome, al parecer todos estaban empeñado a hacer eso, cerró los ojos después de un largo rato. Acerque la cobija arropándolo, iba a ser un gran problema si la cabeza del clan Uchiha se resfriara y sin previo aviso, sin abrir los ojos me atrajo hacia el quedando debajo de la cobija sonrojándome violentamente, extrañamente no me incomodaba es más sentía seguridad, me dejo mecer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sonido del casco se detuvo al medio día, se escuchaba el rechinar de muchos caballos y las voces de personas ajenos a lo nuestro; me asomó con curiosidad, un enorme y majestuoso castillo se alzaba ante nosotros y como niña pequeña exclamó de júbilo.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de su majestad Naruto-sama y ha invitado a todo los clanes del país- comentó Sasuke-Sama arrimarse conmigo a la ventana.

- No sabía que tuviéramos tantos clanes- observaba la enorme fila delante y detrás nuestro.

- Son alrededor de 100 patriarcas con sus esposas- respondió Lee-san después de hablar con uno de sus sirvientes.

- Y porque usted no vino acompañado?- pregunte aun observando la enorme fila

Antes que me respondiera nuestra carroza dio un brusco movimiento hacia atrás, la razón? Otra carroza había intentado colarse delante de nosotros, llevaba una bandera blanca con el símbolo de ying yang en el centro resultándome conocida, provocando un bufido en mi amo y una sonrisa en Lee-Sama, preguntándome quienes serían.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por pasar y quería aprovechar este espacio para agradecer y exponer una duda que tengo hace mucho... hay un fics que escribí hace muuuuucho tiempo, tiene personajes anime de naruto sin embargo la personaje principal es alguien que cree es como una marie sue y deseaba saber si en este blog se pueden subir fics así y si es el acaso en que sección colocarlas etc etc espero que alguna de mis bellas lectoras me pueda responder porfis! *-*<p>

mari: jajajaja aunque sea jerga venezolana aca tambien los usamos (soy de Panamá) XD mori de risa cuando lo lei, pero sasuke AUN es intocable de que sakura lo aquieta lo aquieta, habrá capítulos que no contribuyen a la historia pero es como la introducción a lo q sucede en el otro. disculpa la enorme demora y que te guste este también, nos leemos bye!

besscy: wala! aqui la traigo espero qye te guste coment! :D

sasuxsakuchocolatito24: cual es tu nombre cariño? me cuesta mucho escribir todo el nombre de tu usuario XD jejeje me complace que desearas tanto la conti y aqui la traigo espero que te guste, aun falta bastante para que se sepa que es la novena esposa he armado un trama bastante dramatico buajajajaa XD

Tiny Lizard: jejeje dicen que las cosas buenas se hacen esperar :3 (itachi: Mei donde están tus modales? Mei: lo siento itachi-sama es que me honran las lectoras con su coment :$) en fin tengo la espectativa que mi fics te hara entrarmas seguido y espero con ansias tu coment.

HinaTsuki: Konichiwa Hina-chan bienvenida al fics, agradezco tu tiempo y espero con ansias tu coment! besos!

Pyo: Hello hello! me alegra que haya captado tu atencion y espero tu coment y que te pases por aquí! bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Holiss! como están mis queridas amazona? he decidido que los todos los jueves si tengo la disponibilidad subir los nuevos caps! espero que les guste y ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p>cap 6: Rencuentros, secretos, desamor parte 1<p>

Una carroza blandiendo una bandera blanca con el signo del yin yang se atravesó en nuestro camino produciendo una sonrisa en nuestro invitado y una mueca en mi amo. Sé me hacía demasiado conocido el signo y mientras intentaba recordar donde lo había visto, la puerta del carruaje se abrió, un ser pulcro y elegante salió entre la oscuridad, con su piel nívea, su largo cabello atado por una cola baja y su mirada perla congeló el momento.

— Neji-sama- salude con entusiasmo.

El aludido me observo durante unos minutos caminando hacia nuestra carroza, no sin antes hablar con la persona que estaba en el interior de su carruaje. Mi amo soltó un bufido mientras Lee-sama salía a recibir a la cabeza del clan Hyuga.

— Hace tiempo que no lo veía Neji-san, como ha estado?.

— Bien gracias- respondió el ojiblanco con su rostro sereno.

— Abre un espacio delante nuestro para el carruaje de los Hyuga- ordenó a sus sirvientes el patriarca de los Rock.

— Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- hablo Sasuke-sama mirando desde arriba del carruaje con un dejo de superioridad- El "genio" Hyuga.

— Lo mismo digo Uchiha- sostuvieron un segundo de intensa batalla de miradas- Sakura, te has convertido en todo una bella dama.

— Aun me falta mucho – respondi con un leve sonrojo, el genio Hyuga siempre había provocada esas extrañas sensaciones en mí.

— No sabía que servías al clan Uchiha- comento con un toque de ¿rencor? – Eres bienvenida siempre en nuestro clan – comentario que hizo fruncir el ceño a mi amo - Hinata-Sama quiere verte- añadió señalando la carroza.

Por la expresión del azabache por las provocaciones del Hyuga Di dos pasos vacilando para observar a Sasuke-sama, me miraba con esos orbes indescifrables, dude formulando la pregunta en mi cabeza al tanto de que todos me observaba expectante.

— Me da permiso amo?- pregunté tímida mirándolo con una expresión de ansiedad.

— Ve- contestó después de soltar un suspiro.

— Gracias Sasuke-Sama- sonreí como niña pequeña dándole un ligero abrazo.

Debía suponer aquella cara de asombro de todos era porque salte de la carroza como todo menos una dama; arregle mi kimono antes de subir. Un aroma suave a jazmín inundó mis fosas nasales, la decoración era totalmente diferente que al de los Uchihas, el interior que era de madera estaba totalmente tapizada con flores, en el centro había una pequeña fogata y una tetera humeante donde supuse que provenía ese dulce aroma que envolvía el lugar, sentada sobre unos mullidos cojines me observan un par de ojos perlas.

— Konichiwa Sakura-san- saludo con una sonrisa.

Fuera de aquel pulcro recinto aún se encontraban las cabezas de varios clanes y sus sirvientes mirando con asombro a la chica que había saltado de la carroza, menos un Uchiha que parecía estar meditando en silencio y es que ver a una simple muchacha tener el permiso de socializarse con su clan rival y abrazar al temible Sasuke no era cosa de todos los días.

— Ella es asombrosa- decía Lee dirigiéndose a Sasuke- alguien se está volviendo más amable.

— Cállate – contesto el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados- hay veces que debes premiar a tus sirvientes.

— Jum!- soltó Neji con una sonrisa socarrona.

— No te pases de listo con mi sirvienta Hyuga- lanzo molesto con todos los invitados que comenzaba aglomerarse en su carroza- por cierto su clan no se caracterizan por ser justo? Como osabas pretender colarte frente a mí?, puedo darte un espacio detrás si así lo deseas.

— Es una antigua amiga del clan, es más que una sirvienta- se podía palpar el odio en el ambiente- no tratábamos de colarnos solo tomamos un atajo, somos un clan paciente a diferencia de otros.

— Tranquilos! Ya casi llegamos- intento calmar la tensión Lee dándole órdenes a sus sirvientes.

Nos miramos unos segundos más y me abalance sobre ella, la había extrañado un montón, relaja su postura de dama y tímidamente me corresponde. Mantuvimos esa posición mientras platicábamos, hacía mucho que no nos reíamos con las travesuras de su hermana Hanabi, las reprimendas de Neji y su expresión cuando le conté que era la novena esposa de Uchiha Sasuke, la carroza se movió después de un largo rato; peinaba su sedoso cabello absorta en el pensamiento.

— Sakura- llamo indicándome que me sentara a su lado – esto es para ti.

— Qué es?- pregunte tomando un sobre rojo – el clan Hyuga esta honrado de invitarla a ser testigo del enlace matrimonial del patriarca Hyuga Neji y la heredera Hyuga Hinata… - la voz de pronto se me corto de la impresión, la observe con los ojos como plato.

— Quiero que me acompañes en ese día.

— Desde cuando te gustaba? Estás de acuerdo con esto? Porque nunca me dijiste nada?- releía una y otra vez la tarjeta aun sin creérmelo.

— Este matrimonio fue acordado por el clan, no es secreto que quiero mucho a Neji-niisan- su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto del carruaje– además es mi rol dentro del clan.

— Un matrimonio es la unión de dos almas que se aman no tiene que ser el rol ni sentirse responsable por eso.

— Así lo decidí.

— Qué hay del chico que te gustaba? El que viste una vez en la mansión de los Uchihas?

— No lo he visto más, ni siquiera su nombre sé y aunque apareciera nada me asegura que sienta lo mismo.

Sus ojos emanaban seguridad con un dejo de tristeza, Hinata- sama era demasiado amable y por esa razón siempre fue juzgada como débil dentro de su familia; vivir los días en constante comparación por su padre con respecto a su hermana forjo en ella una personalidad tímida y baja autoestima, sin embargo tenía un fuerte sentido de convicción y una lealtad inquebrantable por lo que entendía su decisión de pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no ama como pareja para tener aunque sea una pizca de reconocimiento de su progenitor.

— Yo siempre te apoyare- la abrace dándole coraje que realmente necesitaba.

Sonaron las trompetas dando paso a una entonada alegre , como toda curiosa niña veía asomada de la ventana los fuegos artificiales, las lluvias de pétalos y decenas de mujeres bailando de manera grácil acompañándonos en nuestro trayecto al palacio. Al llegar fuimos separados de nuestros amos que junto a sus acompañantes tendrían una reunión con el rey mientras que a nosotros nos conducían a preparar las habitaciones.

Caminábamos en silencio por los largos pasillos de maderas con enormes ventanas corredizas mostrando un deleite de la naturaleza que envolvía al castillo; la habitación de Sasuke-sama era enorme amueblados de manera tradicional, un largo pergamino colgaba en la pared y en las puertas estaban pintadas un enorme árbol de Sakura dándole un toque elegante al lugar, después de un largo suspiro comencé a desempacar hasta que la noche llego sin ser llamada, en esos lugares el sol se oculta más de prisa dándole el paso a una hermosa luna que alumbraba la fresca penumbra estrellada.

— Como estuvo la reunión?- pregunte cuando Sasuke-sama llego.

— Bien- respondió sentándose sobre el tatami.

— La cena estuvo deliciosa- comente de buen humor recogiendo el obi que había tirado en la entrada.

— Toma- extendió una pequeña caja de madera- me recordaba a ti.

La abrí con curiosidad, era la primera vez que me obsequiaba algo, dentro reposaba un wagashi pequeño en forma de flor de Sakura, mi ser completo se sintió enternecido al ver esas pequeñas golosinas de mochi que rara vez podía tener.

— Te gustan?- pregunto observándome.

— Si, muchísimas gracias- como respuesta a eso sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

— Qué bueno.

— Un momento- dije acercándome a él y sentir el aroma del sake- ya se me hacía raro toda esta amabilidad- suspire decepcionada.

Salí molesta dejando al ebrio de mi amo solo en la habitación en busca de los implementos para preparar el té, maldecía mentalmente deseándole el peor de las jaquecas al día siguiente por ilusionarme de que el demonio del hielo, Uchiha Sasuke, pensaba en mi sobrio, avergonzándome y reprocharme por tratar de obtener su empatía. Regresaba con las manos ocupadas de la cocina cuando no muy lejos vi una sombra moverse con rapidez y detenerse como un espectro a observar la torre que estaba enfrente de la nuestra.

— HAY UN LADRON!- grite lanzándole la tetera de metal que rozo su cabeza.

— No soy ningún ladrón- apenas había parpadeado y ya lo tenía encima de mi tapándome la boca- te soltare si prometes no hacer ruido.

— UN LAD…- grite siendo callada otra vez por su mano.

— Prometiste callarte- dijo serio intimidándome con sus ojos azules- solo pasaba a mirar la luna.

Me soltó y camino hacia donde había luz, me abochorne al ver su vestimenta fina y su apariencia de príncipe rubio observando directamente a la luna, con ese aspecto era demasiado difícil que fuera un ladrón.

— Lo siento mucho, no lo lastime?- pregunte acercándome temerosa por su reacción.

— No pasa nada- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa dejando ver su hilera de perfectos dientes blanco- es mi culpa venir de manera sospechosa.

— Viene a mirar la luna? En esta parte se ve mucho más claro.

— No vengo a mirar la luna, sino a la doncella que me recuerda- su mirada cambio de dirección a la única habitación de enfrente que estaba iluminada.

— Le gusta una chica?

— Si pero ella no me corresponde.

— Se lo dijo directamente?- me gustaban mucho estas historias de amor

— No pero lo presiento- sus ojos se elevaron al cielo con tristeza.

— No lo sabrás si no le preguntas- dije imitándolo.

— Se va a casar.

— Estamos en una época en la que casarse no significa amor- conteste pensando en Hinata y en mí- no tienes nada que perder.

Me despedí con una reverencia bajo las llamadas de mi mal humorado amo, me respondió con una sonrisa y unas buenas noches para volver a observar el cielo. Amar a alguien que sabes que no te corresponde, duele, pero duele más si dos seres que se aman no puedan estar juntos y pasar el resto de su vida a lado de alguien más o en mi caso no poder experimentar ese sentimiento cálido llamado primer amor, permitirme soñar con mi príncipe azul o solo la mera idea de ser madre había sido borrado desde el día en que había nacido. Observo la pequeña caja con un toque de una amarga pero dulce tristeza mientras acaricio el cabello de Sasuke-sama podría yo una desgraciada doncella marcada por el destino amar y ser amada por aquel ser al que llamaba esposo?

Una frescura con aroma floral chocaba contra unas cortinas que cubrían el palco real privando de la vista al rey del país del fuego que se encontraba dentro; la mañana apenas había comenzado y un delicioso sol que cubría todo el jardín de tulipanes pero lo que más atraía mi atención era el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. En conmemoración al cumpleaños 20 de su majestad Naruto-sama hacían presentaciones de arte marciales, drama y arte espontaneo que pudieran impresionarlo; se me había permitido acompañar a mi amo como su sirvienta sin embargo me encontraba nerviosa sentada a su lado como todas las legítimas esposas de los demás clanes presentes atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los patriarcas y los ojos rumorosos de sus esposas que cuchicheaban entre ellas.

— Usa esto- había señalado el Uchiha lo que había dentro de una caja.

Dentro había un kimono hermoso de esas que usaba cuando estaba encerrada dentro de la torre de la novena esposa, de varias capas y tejido de una exquisito hilo de seda con decorado difíciles de hacer, detrás de Sasuke-sama se encontraban dos damas que supuse que me ayudarían a ponérmelo.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero porque debería usar esto? – había preguntado confundida, después de todo ante los ojos de todos solo era una sirvienta.

Se giró dándome la espalda, dando órdenes y desapareció de la habitación con la enorme duda que más tarde pude encontrar, debía hacerme pasar una de sus esposas, todo para no lidiar con lo ruidosa que era, cuando se me hacía bastante extraño que no trajera a ninguna. Bajo la mirada de muchos observe a las demás mujeres de otros clanes, todas refinadas y de semblante altivo me acomodo de manera erguida mostrando una elegancia que nunca creí poseer.

— No sabía que Kankuro-san era tan habilidoso con las marionetas- aplaudía emocionada después de presenciar una intensa batalla de marionetas.

— Eso que no has visto mucho, es capaz de mover hasta tres marionetas a la vez.

— En serio? Es increíble.

— Todas son confeccionadas por él- pude notar fugazmente un tono de orgullo.

Antes que pudiera mencionar algo más otra función había comenzado, las artes marciales habían terminado dándole paso al drama, algunos eran personificado, otros relatan historia con títeres tanto triste acompañado de música que podían sacar varias lagrimas como de comedia sacando más que sonrisas. Los chicos que nos habían acompañado en el viaje en realidad no eran simples sirvientes, cada uno de ellos tenían un acto dentro del espectáculo sorprendiéndome al ver a Shikamaru-san quien me había dado la impresión de una persona que todo le parecía problemático contar mediante sombras hecha con sus manos, junto con Chouji-san que relataba la historia de amor más enternecedora que había escuchado antes recibiendo una lluvia de aplausos.

— Fue tan hermoso- dije secándome los ojos con los dedos.

— Eres fácil de conmover- dijo moviendo un mechón rebelde de mi rostro.

— No le gusto?- pregunte abochornada por el acto.

La pregunta se perdió en el viento que danzaba contra nuestros cuerpos, no necesitaba una respuesta su expresión lo decía todo, estaba totalmente relajado, sus oscuros ojos que parecían menos frio observaban a los chicos que se encontraban de pie junto a los demás participantes con algo que pude descifrar como orgullo, no del tipo que les dirigían a los que no le agradaban si no de ese tipo de orgullo que llenaba a la gente de satisfacción, sonreí, no era tan cruel como creía.

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció? todo lo que deseen saber o decirme me lo pueden dejar por medio de sus lindos coment!<p>

mari: hello mari-chan jajajaa claro debía cerrar el año nuevo con broche de oro XD este cap no es muy revelador pero en la segunda parte haré sufrir un poquito a nuestro egocéntrico Sasuke-chan, espero que te guste y tratare de actualizar todos los juves! espero tu coment y besos!

Sibreka: holis! si me sale mas fácil escribir este user y siento mucho haberte molestado con eso, en fin REGRESE! Y pienso actualizar todos los jueves para tu consuelo y diversión XD me alegra que te gustara y muchas gracias por tu felicitaciones, espero que este tambien te guste y obvio tu preciado coment! besos!

UN MILLÓN DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS POR ENTRAR A MI FICS Y FORMAR PARTE DE ÉL

~se despide Mei~


End file.
